The instant invention relates to extraction applied-B ion diodes. More particularly, the instant invention relates to extraction applied-B ion diodes having uniformly-enhanced ion emission and focusing through charge-exchange.
There is currently considerable interest in using applied-B ion diodes as drivers for inertially confined thermal nuclear implosion devices. The radial geometry of barrel applied-B ion diodes accelerates ions in the radial direction when insulated by a B.sub.z magnetic field. Extractor ion diodes, which are insulated by a B.sub.r magnetic field rather than a B.sub.z magnetic field, accelerate ions in an axial direction rather than a radial direction. To date, these diodes have not been as successful as diodes having a radial geometry.